


Happy Anniversary

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, kinda an oc insert kinda an x reader???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Em and Kuro on a date for Em huhuhu





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em1975/gifts).



> this is so overdue and short lol im sorry, I'll write more for ya later!!

"Kuro Kuro! Check this out" Em said with a bright smile, the white summer dress lightly swaying to the side as she ran toward the seal pen in the pretty blue aquarium, holding gently onto Kuros hand and pulling him along behind her. 

"Aah this is so cruel" Kuro quietly whined as you excitedly dragged him around. 

"come on don't be like! I thought it'd be nice to take you here…" Em said, almost considering going back home if he wasn't enjoying it. 

"Not that, aah such a pain, you're so cute but we're in a public place so I can't kiss you" 

Ems face went bright red, opening her mouth to say something but ended up just smiling, "I'll make it up to you when we get home" she said squeezing his hand happily. 

Kuro… he was amazing, she couldn't imagine life without him. It was always him, and Mahiru of course. Fate brought them together when she got stuck out in the rain without an umbrella and had to ask a random nearby apartment if she could stay until the downpour stopped, and she just happened to be stuck with two kind and warm souls. She was meant to go home after, go home like nothing happened and keep living her life as usual, not falling asleep on Kuro's soft shoulder and without knowingly forming the beginning of an irreplaceable bond. However it happened, she wouldn't want it any other way.

The corners of Kuro's lips turned up, just a small smile in her direction and the way his pretty red eyes softly looked at her, his soft hand wrapping around hers and his messy blue hair. She loved him, it wasn't anything in particular, she loved everything. And he loved her. 

"Hey you okay? Spacing out again? Such a pain" Kuro said waving his hands in front of her, she hadn't even realized she was distracted again. 

"Yeah yeah, come on pretty boy I want to see the seals!" She said giving him a playful punch in the arm and taking him along, a light blush still visible on her face. 

"p-pretty boy???? Can't deal…" Kuro said, his free hand covering his mouth in embarrassment as he looked to the side with a large blush spreading on his face, it looked like the tables had turned. 

They quickly arrived at the seals, crouching down at the edge of the enclosure and watching them. They slipped around and jumped in and out of the water cutely. Em looked over at Kuro's face, finding herself enwrapped by Kuro's almost sparkling eyes as he watched the seals with curiosity and a cute happiness spreading over his features. 

She smiled to herself, shuffling over closer to him and leaning on his shoulder. A warm air surrounded them, it felt as if everything was perfect, and with him it was. Kuro leaned back for a second before standing up and walking over to the small gift store stand next to the seal pen, Em curiously followed him, she didn't think he was the souvenir type. 

By the time she reached him he had already bought something, and before she could comprehend it he had reached over her head and slipped something over her neck, looking down she noticed it was a small cute necklace with a seal keychain and instantly her eyes lit up. 

"Kuro..!!" she said with a large smile, "Aah but I feel bad, let me pay for it" Em tried to reach for her wallet but before she could Kuro took her hand in his. 

"No it's fine… seeing you smile like that is payment enough" He said, awkwardly letting go of her hand and scratching behind his neck. 

"Cheesy bastard" Em said, but the evident happiness in her eyes and her wide smile was enough to tell Kuro she was happy, enough to show to him she loved him. At that time she didn’t even care if they were the obnoxious couple, she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and softly placing her lips on hers. Kuro leaned forward, kissing her back without hesitation and putting his arms around her waist to pull her closer. 

Em broke the kiss as she leaned out, smiling brightly as her face was still inches from his, he blushed but gave her a small smile back. It was as if they were in their own little word until a few 'awww~'s from passer-by strangers brought them back to reality. They both smiled awkwardly and Kuro hid his face in his fluffy hoodie. 

"can't deal…" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She grinned at him and put her left hand into his right pocket, holing his hand inside his pockets before starting to walk again. His hands were soft and warm, she contently leaned into him as he held her hand back. Em ended up leading and pulling him along behind her again, not that he had much of choice, but he certainly wasn't complaining. 

She ended up in a large corridor with an arching glass walls and ceiling, pretty blue water and colourful coral and rocks surrounded them an around them sharks and small fish swam and it felt as if they were swimming alongside them. Kuro cutely watched them and pressed his face to the glass in fascination. 

"Wait right here!" She said, jumping out of the scene before Kuro could protest, so he patiently waited while watching the fish swim up to the glass. 

"Cookies and cream chocolate!" She said loudly startling him, "It's a special on right now, I thought you'd like it" she explained with a smile, she knew cookies and cream was his favourite ice cream flavour, and when they passed it on the way to the viewing area she had to get one for him. 

"that’s… thankyou…" Kuro said quietly, taking a square of the chocolate and happily munching on it, enjoying every second. She sat down next to him on the little bench, inching a little bit closer. He leaned on her shoulder with a warm flushed face, as Em gave his hair a ruffle.

"You're so cute you know?"   
"am not…" Kuro mumbled shyly 

"Are too! Don't give me that!" Em replied with a laugh. 

"You're the cute one, I can make a list of everything that's cute about you" Kuro replied, turning the tables. "Oh no-" "I love your smile, your soft hair, your cute laugh, your-" 

"Kurooo!" she begged him to stop, her facing growing redder by the second. But she couldn't deny how happy she was. 

"And I love you" he finished, giving her a small kiss on the lips, she smiled into the kiss and took his hand again. 

"C'mon there's somewhere else I want to go" She said happily, dragging him along. "It's not as romantic as maybe a starry sky, but I think you'll like it" 

Through the aquarium they passed lots of crowded attractions, like the whales and the dolphins, but slowly there were less and less people until they reached the near end where she brought him into a room down the side. It was a room with glass walls, behind them small pretty fish swam. Some sort of hire room? Kuro looked around with curiosity.

"Well we aren't meant to be here but.." Em gave a sheepish grin, standing back. "eh?-" 

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Kuro almost jumped out of his skin, as around him popped out all of their friends. Mahiru wrapped his arm around Kuro's shoulder with a warm smile, Lawless did the same on his left. All the Servamps were there with Hugh proudly nodding and Lily giving small claps. 

And past all his friends, at the end was Em who awkwardly fiddled with her dress. 

Kuro couldn't help a small genuine smile, slowly getting bigger. Em skipped over to him, waiting for his reaction. It wasn't the biggest most explosive thing but she had really hoped to make him happy. He leaned in kissing her and cupping her cheek, a crowd of mixed 'awww~'s and 'gross get a room' but neither of them could think to care. 

"I love you Kuro" 

"I love you too"


End file.
